De l'art du tressage nanique
by Kedralyn
Summary: Vous pensiez que Thorin s'était fait des cheveux blancs en prenant de l'âge? Peut-être, s'il n'avait pas eu deux sales garnements comme neveux...


_**Note de l'auteur**__**: Attention, possibilité de gros OOC dans l'étrangeté qui va suivre. Mais je m'en balance, parce que ce n'est qu'un délire. Ah, aussi: **__**Aucun **__**durincest de prévu (encore heureux, vu le contexte). **_

** De l'art du tressage nanique**

« Non Fili, pas le couteau… »

- Ça sera rapide. Il ne sentira rien. Et je dois venger mon honneur.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…C'est…C'est Oncle Thorin !

- Justement.

Un flot de larmes vint rougir les yeux du petit brun, au menton à peine souligné d'une ombre naissante. Il renifla bruyamment une bulle de morve qui menaçait de s'écouler et lui adressa un regard désespéré. Son aîné soupira, agacé. Il lui était décidément impossible de se débarrasser de son petit-frère, qui semblait s'obstiner à le suivre où qu'il aille… Et il devait s'avouer qu'il se serait bien passé de sa présence, à cet instant précis.

- Non, pas le couteau, Fili, s'il te plaiiiit…

- Parle moins fort ! s'énerva l'ainé. On va se faire attraper !

Kili se laissa retomber au sol et commença à se rouler sur le parquet. Le petit, malgré ses quelques printemps, semblait déjà passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation d'autrui…

« Pas le couteau ! Pas le couteau ! Pas le cou… »

Fili, soudain prit de panique, se pencha brusquement vers lui et le releva par le col.

- D'accord, chuchota-t-il. Pas le couteau. Mais _s'il te plait_, tais-toi…

Thorin, profondément endormi dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, grogna dans son sommeil. Il pencha la tête de l'autre côté, murmura quelques paroles sans suite avant de replonger dans le silence. Le petit blond se figea, les yeux fixés devant lui. Kili, quant à lui, avait déjà oublié de conserver un semblant de dignité et de cohérence et souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Fili reposa doucement le long couteau effilé sur le sol, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. S'il ne pouvait pas faire usage de sa lame, il devait bien trouver quelque chose d'autre…Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il avisa le secrétaire personnel de leur oncle, d'où s'empilait un amas de paperasse barbante et illisible. L' aîné se leva sur la pointe des pieds, traversa la pièce et fouilla en silence dans les papiers, mélangeant sans doute au passage divers importants parchemins auparavant soigneusement triés. Il renversa soudain une fiole d'encre, qui se rependit en une longue traînée opaque sur un obscur schéma de joaillerie.

_« Merde_… _! »_

Fili se mordit la langue, sachant à quel point son oncle pouvait attacher de l'importance à ces dizaines de croquis qui, il faut dire, ne parlaient pas beaucoup à son neveu. Bah, Thorin l'avait bien mérité, ça aussi.

« T'as dit un gros mot, je vais le dire à maman. »

Le petit Kili s'était sournoisement approché, et perché sur la pointe des pieds, tentait d'observer par-dessus la table. Il pointa le bout du nez sur le rebord des planches usées, et s'accrocha tant bien que mal aux profondes veines du bois.

- Tu dis toujours tout à maman, espèce de sale cafard.

- Je vais le dire à maman, que tu m'as traité de sale cafard !

Le blond préféra ne pas répondre. Ils étaient déjà assez bruyants comme cela… Il fouilla un instant dans l'empilement de feuilles, l'air concentré. Une idée…Il lui fallait une idée… Il attrapa le papier maculé de liquide noir, et le souleva légèrement du support. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire mauvais. Ce n'était plus une idée qu'il venait d'avoir là, mais un éclair de pur génie… ! Il dénicha un autre flacon d'encre qui traînait un peu plus loin, ainsi qu'un fin pinceau qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

- Fili …

- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Et de toute façon, toi, tu risques rien. T'es le chouchou.

- J'suis pas le chouchou, rétorqua Kili en fronçant les sourcils sur un air buté. C'est celui qui dit qui est.

Le blond traversa silencieusement la chambre, et vint se placer face à leur oncle. Il dévissa le bouchon de la fiole, plongea le pinceau à l'intérieur avant de le brandir avec menace.

- A nous deux, vieux grincheux. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Arrête de faire ton intelligent, rétorqua le cadet. Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

Thorin bougonna à nouveau. Les deux frères, le cœur battant, retinrent leur souffle. Même Kili, car s'il ne portait pas l'arme du futur crime, était néanmoins sur les lieux du délit et se montrait complice de beaucoup de récidives. Leur oncle bougea un peu sur son fauteuil, mais ne semblait pas prêt de s'éveiller. Fili recouvra rapidement ses moyens, et sans jeter un coup d'œil au petit brun resté en retrait, se pencha vers le seigneur nain.

« Fili, on va se faire gronder… »

Kili se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

- Mais non, répondit l'aîné à voix basse. On aura qu'à dire que c'est Gimli. Et puis t'avais pas besoin de venir avec moi.

- Maiiiis il fait sa sieste, Gimli, en ce moment, répliqua le brun en omettant délibérément la dernière phrase de son frère. Et…Et il sait même pas encore parler !

- Tant mieux, comme ça il ne pourra rien dire.

- Et puis d'abord, il sait pas non plus écrire. Il est trop p'tit.

Fili fronça les sourcils; il y avait là effectivement une faille dans son plan diabolique qui méritait plus ample réflexion.

- Tais-toi, répondit-il finalement. Tu vas le réveiller.

- Mais, il dort dans la pièce d'à côté…

- _Pas_ Gimli, espèce d'idiot_… _Lui.

Le petit blond pointa du menton sa première victime de la journée. Il esquissa de grands gestes d'artiste-peintre, manqua de s'étouffer de rire une ou deux fois, puis se redressa un peu pour admirer le résultat. Kili poussa un gémissement angoissé et se tordit les doigts.

« _Oh là là_… »

Oh là là. Il n'avait effectivement rien d'autre à dire pour réaliser pleinement de ce que Fili venait de faire.

Sans doute épuisé par une longue journée de forge ou d'entrainement aux armes, Thorin n'avait pas levé une paupière quand son charmant neveu s'était affairé à décorer son visage de dessins inventifs. Sur les joues et le front du majestueux nain se trouvait maintenant un enchevêtrement de gribouillages à l'encre noire, d' où perçaient de temps en temps des runes à la signification plus au moins douteuse.

« C'est ma plus belle œuvre, reconnu le blond avec fierté. C'est tellement bien fait qu'on pourrait presque faire porter le chapeau à Ori. Et Ori il est trop bête, il va rien comprendre. En plus, c'est _son_ encre.»

Il leva le flacon devant son visage et observa un instant le nom de son lointain cousin, délicatement tracé sur un parchemin collé à même le verre.

Son plan se déroulait à merveille. Thorin l'avait bien mérité. Il lui avait administré une telle correction récemment qu'il semblait à Fili que son postérieur allait le lui rappeler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours (à cause d'une simple histoire de gnôle donnée à des poneys, et c'était Ori qui avait eu l'idée, d'abord). De plus, ce qu'il venait d'accomplir allait faire d'une pierre deux coup : son débile de cousin à la coupe au bol allait aussi morfler.

Parce qu'Ori, pensa Fili, il arrive toujours à s'en tirer, et c'est vraiment pas juste… Ils sont tous gagas après lui parce qu'il est _mignon et intelligent_. Il est pas mignon ! Il est juste moche avec un air crétin, c'est tout. Et être mignon, c'est bon pour les filles. Et si lui-même a de plus mauvaises notes que son cousin, c'est juste parce qu'Ori apprend tout par cœur sans réfléchir. Il n'y a que les gens bêtes qui apprennent par coeur.

Le blond se redressa et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, l'air conquérant. Assurément, cette histoire allait vite s'ébruiter dans les longs corridors des Montagnes Bleues. Bientôt, il serait acclamé par tous les copains comme étant celui qui avait _défié_ et _vaincu_ le grand Oakenshield. Et il avait été _clément;_ pour un peu, Thorin aurait pu se réveiller avec quelques mèches en moins sur sa longue tignasse. Il pouvait remercier Kili.

« Fili… »

Il était un artiste doublé d'un génie du mal, assurément, quoi qu'en dise ce vieux gâteux de Balin. Et Ori ne pourrait plus le narguer, après cela.

« Filiiii… »

L'interpellé baissa les épaules, exaspéré.

- Quoiiiii… ?

- Quelqu'un vient !

Fili se précipita sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte, l'entrouvrit légèrement et glissa un œil vers le couloir. L'endroit n'était éclairé que d'une simple torche, mais sa vue aiguisée lui permit de distinguer les silhouettes sombres de deux personnes, secouées par la lueur tremblotante des flammes. Il tendit l'oreille.

« Le seigneur Thorin se repose encore ? »

Le petit blond pinça les lèvres. Il aurait reconnu cette voix grave et posée au plus profond d'une bruyante taverne... Dwalin venait dans leur direction, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper sans se faire serrer. Il s'écarta de la porte et marcha à reculons vers son petit-frère.

- Filiiii, j'veux pas être puni…

- Arrête de geindre et…et...

Les pas lourds de Dwalin résonnèrent dans le couloir creusé à même le roc. D'ici quelques secondes, il ouvrirait la porte et les prendrait la main dans le sac... Fili s'était donné trop de mal pour en arriver jusque-là, et il était hors de question qu'ils finissent tous les deux à récurer les bottes des grands pour le restant de leurs jours.

- Filiiiii, j'ai peuuuur…

- _Tais-toi ! _Je cherche une solution ! Et ne…Et ne commence _pas_ à pleurer !

- _Booouh Fili, j'veux pas être puni …J'veux plus nettoyer les bottes des copains de tonton, ils puent tous des pieds_…

- Kili, tais-toi, je me concentre.

Le petit brun se frotta les yeux et renifla. Fili traversa la chambre, les mains rendues moites pas l'anxiété. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait réellement à la portée des conséquences, il commençait à regretter son geste… Il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Son regard s'illumina soudain.

« Kili, chuchota-t-il, sous le lit, vite ! »

Il lui attrapa le poignet, et ils glissèrent tous les deux dans la pénombre sous le meuble, juste au moment où le nain guerrier toquait à la porte.

« Fili, y'a plein de poussière ici, j'vais éternuer… »

Le blond lui pinça le nez, l'obligeant à respirer par la bouche.

« Pas un bruit, compris ? »

Kili hocha la tête vigoureusement. Il avait aussi peu envie de se faire attraper que son frère, de toute façon. De l'autre côté de la porte, Dwalin frappa un peu plus fort. Thorin avait décidément un sommeil bien lourd... Le nain à la crête frappa cette fois-ci avec force, faisant presque s'ébranler l'épais mur de granit. Fili, de là où il se trouvait, entendit leur oncle marmonner dans sa barbe, avant de se lever lourdement en traînant les jambes. Il traversa la pièce, ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son visiteur.

- Dwalin, il est quatre heures de…

- L'après-midi, oui. Je t'attends dans le hall depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Tu t'empâtes, mon vieux.

Fili étouffa un rire. Jamais Dwalin ne s'était adressé de la sorte à son oncle – tout du moins en public. Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Même Dís, sa propre sœur, gardait un silence respectueux quand ils se trouvaient dans la même salle.

- Euh… Thorin…

L'interpellé fit quelques pas, ouvrit son armoire et en tira une chemise brunâtre et élimée, de celles qu'il utilisait quand il travaillait à la forge.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu devrais…Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir. Juste comme ça.

De sa cachette, Fili ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, mais il s'imagina avec plaisir l'expression de surprise qui devait se lire sur les traits burinés de son oncle.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le nez… ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

Les deux frères virent les jambes de leur oncle pivoter. De toute évidence, il cherchait quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas de miroir, ici. Dís doit avoir ça quelque part chez elle.

Thorin se dirigea vers la porte, mais son compagnon le devança et se plaça entre lui et l'ouverture.

- Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, déclara-t-il. Je vais te chercher ça.

La voix du guerrier tremblait un peu, comme s'il luttait contre une furieuse envie de rire.

- …Soit…

Thorin se retourna et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Fili posa une main sur la bouche de son petit-frère pour étouffer le cri qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser. Il posa ensuite son index sur sa propre bouche et le regarda avec de grands yeux noirs. Dwalin ne tarda pas à revenir, un petit miroir ouvragé entre les mains. Il hésita un instant, mais il finit par lui tendre l'objet avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Un lourd silence, qui sembla durer une éternité, écrasa soudain la pièce. Les deux frères retinrent leur souffle, attendant l'explosion finale.

_« Je…Je vais les écorcher vifs…Les étriper et les étrangler avec leurs propres boyaux… »_

Dwalin n'y tint plus, oubliant qu'il avait affaire à son propre Prince. Il bascula la tête en arrière, et éclata d'un rire si tonitruant qu'il devait sans nul doute s'entendre jusque dans la Grande Salle, des étages plus bas. Thorin se leva, repoussa son ami si brutalement qu'il heurta le mur. Il se serra les côtes et se laissa glisser contre la paroi, puis continua à se contorsionner sur le parquet usé. Les deux enfants s'enfoncèrent un peu plus sous le lit, derrière une couverture de laine qui glissait lentement sur le sol.

La jubilation de Dwalin était étonnement communicative, d'autant plus qu'aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Fili, jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire, ni même sourire. Le nain était trop fier, trop orgueilleux pour se laisser ainsi aller en public. Le petit blond se mordit la langue pour ne pas glousser à son tour. Il tourna la tête vers son frère, qui lui, ne semblait pas avoir envie de sourire du tout. Il paraissait au contraire prêt à éclater en sanglots, tournant la tête de gauche à droite avec affolement.

Thorin ouvrit violemment la porte, qui vint claquer contre la paroi rocailleuse.

- Si je les attrape, Dís ne les reconnaîtra même pas.

- Ne les amoche pas trop, tout de même. Je ne veux pas d'un futur roi borgne et édenté.

Thorin s'énervait rarement; mais quand il commençait à proférer des menaces de mort à l'encontre ses neveux, il était de bon ton pour tout le monde d'éviter sa compagnie. Dwalin n'insista donc pas, et se releva difficilement, les bras toujours serrés autour de sa poitrine douloureuse. Le Prince s'élança avec rage dans le couloir, en poussant un hurlement qui résonna sinistrement dans les Montagnes Bleues :

« FILIIIII ! KILIIIII ! »

Les conséquences allaient sans nul doute être terribles.

Dwalin inspira une profonde bouffée d'air pour calmer ses hoquets, reprit son habituel visage grave et disparut à la suite de Thorin. Fili et Kili patientèrent encore un peu sans faire de bruit, puis l' aîné bondit hors du lit. Il passa discrètement la tête par la porte pour vérifier si le champ était libre, avant d'attraper la main encore tremblante de son petit frère. Il s'élança ensuite dans le couloir, hilare, en traînant le petit brun derrière lui.

**oOo**

« Je vais les tuer. Je vais tuer tes sales morveux, Dís. »

La naine soupira, avant de plonger un morceau de tissu dans une bassine d'eau chaude savonneuse.

- Tu n'as même pas la preuve qu'il s'agit bien d'eux.

Thorin lui adressa un regard lourd et évocateur.

- Il s'agit de Gimli, alors ? rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme. Il a sans doute escaladé les barreaux de son berceau, a rampé jusqu'à mon bureau et m'a écrit des insanités sur le front. Les enfants nains sont tellement précoces, de nos jours.

Dís ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Ori aussi était hors de cause, car elle doutait fortement que le petit garçon timide et cultivé pouvait connaitre la signification des certains mots (dont l'orthographe était par ailleurs plus qu'inventive) qui se découpaient entre les affreux gribouillis. Elle porta une main devant ses lèvres, et étouffa un ricanement. Thorin tourna vers elle des yeux sombres, mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire.

- Arrête de bouger, je n'arrive pas à atteindre derrière les oreilles.

- Derrière les…

Thorin laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, avant de se laisser mollement retomber sur sa chaise. Agacé par les frottements vigoureux de sa sœur, il la repoussa brusquement en maugréant.

- Estime-toi heureux que je sois arrivée à temps, espèce de vieil ours mal-léché. Encore un peu, et tu aggravais le problème en étalant tout. D'ailleurs, que faisait le flacon d'encre du petit Ori dans tes affaires ? Si je ne me trompe pas, il l'a cherché pendant un mois en pleurant tous les soirs. Dori en devenait fou.

- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Thorin brusquement.

Le nain posa le menton au creux de sa main, le regard plongé dans les flammes de la cheminée.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'eux… ? »

- Pardon ?

Il répéta un peu plus fort. De toute évidence, lui aussi semblait dépassé par les évènements.

- Je fais comme d'habitude ? continua-t-il presque pour lui-même. Je les attrape par la peau du cou, je…

- Kili n'y est pour rien, coupa brusquement la naine. Il est très jeune, Fili l'influence beaucoup.

- Il faut qu'il apprenne, lui aussi. Qu'importe qu'il soit influencé ou non.

Dís frotta un peu plus fort, arrachant une grimace à son grand-frère. Elle savait qu'il agissait pour le bien de ses fils, mais elle avait toujours été passablement réticente face à son intransigeante fermeté.

- Non, objecta-elle. Pas cette fois. Tu vois très bien que cela n'a aucun effet…Cherche autre chose.

Thorin soupira.

- Je suppose que tu as encore raison, comme d'habitude…Mais il faudra dans ce cas trouver quelque chose d'inventif…

Il serra le poing devant lui, comme s'il se motivait avant de plonger dans la mêlée d'une bataille.

- …Quelque chose qu'ils n'oublieront _jamais._ N'aie crainte, ma sœur, ajouta-t-il sur un ton soudain réjoui. Je ne les toucherai pas.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Dís; elle savait que son frère pouvait se montrer machiavélique, si la situation le voulait... Et elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier cela.

**oOo**

Dís regardait ses fils avec tristesse. Elle ne savait pas ce que manigançait son frère, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle la poussait à les mettre en garde. Juste au cas-où.

- Oncle Thorin est très en colère, vous savez. Très, _très_ en colère.

- Il est _toujours_ en colère, répondit Fili sur un air têtu. Tout le temps.

La naine tourna des yeux affligés vers son fils aîné.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Fili. Tu l'as _déshonoré_. Il essaye de t'éduquer comme il se doit à un héritier du trône, et il pense sans arrêt qu'il a échoué dans sa tâche.

- Thorin, c'est pas mon père, rétorqua le blond. Il a rien à me dire. Et puis d'abord, il a même pas de trône.

Une expression de gravité voila les yeux de leur mère. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement irritée.

- Votre vrai père n'aurait pas fait mieux. Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Retire-le _immédiatement_.

Les enfants redoutaient presque plus le courroux de leur mère plutôt que celui de leur oncle. Quand Thorin fulminait, il suffisait de baisser les yeux et d'attendre tranquillement que la tempête se calme. Pour ce qui était de Dís, c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Une boule douloureuse serra la gorge de Fili, alors que Kili pleurait pour de bon.

- Pardon maman, marmonna le blond. Je ne le redirai plus.

- C'est de la faute d'Ori ! lança soudain Kili, entre deux reniflements. C'était son encre!

Leur mère baissa les épaules.

- Je sais que tu veux défendre ton frère, dit-elle avec douceur en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais mentir, c'est mal. Et porter de fausses accusations, c'est encore pire.

Kili plongea la tête de son giron, inondant sa robe d'un flot continu de larmes. Fili, le regard toujours aussi obstiné, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais n'importe qui d'assez perspicace pouvait voir qu'il luttait contre l'envie d'hurler.

- Il va nous donner une fessée ? questionna soudain le brun.

Dís lui caressa les cheveux et commença à le bercer comme un nouveau-né.

- Non, pas de fessée, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kili s'écarta soudain d'elle, une expression d'angoisse sur son petit visage.

- On va devoir nettoyer les bottes de M'sieur Dwalin, alors ?

La naine retint le rire qui menaçait soudain de franchir ses lèvres. Nettoyer les bottes de Dwalin semblait être pour son dernier-né une punition bien plus cruelle que n'importe quelle raclée.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle sur un air mystérieux.

- Je-veux-pas-nett-…

La porte du salon s'ouvrit soudain dans un grincement sinistre, prometteur de futurs moments difficiles. Thorin pénétra lourdement dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur ses neveux. Il n'y avait plus de traces sur son visage, mais sa peau, encore irritée par les frottements, était étirée en un curieux sourire. Les deux frères le regardèrent s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré et s'y détendre en toute normalité, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

- Bonsoir, les enfants, lança-t-il soudain sur un ton guilleret qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas.

Kili et Fili eurent une réaction plutôt semblable : ils ouvrirent la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, cherchant sans doute à comprendre si leur oncle leur jouait un tour où s'il avait définitivement oublié. La deuxième solution, trop belle pour être vraie, n'était sans doute pas à retenir.

- Répondez à votre oncle, les réprimanda doucement leur mère.

- Bon…bonsoir Oncle Thorin…

Ils avaient parlé d'une même voix, d'où perçait une certaine angoisse.

- Ça ne va pas ? On dirait que vous avez vu un Balrog, reprit le Prince.

Son ton moqueur n'échappa pas à l' aîné, qui murmura un vague « c'est toi, le Balrog » dans sa barbe.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai rien dit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors les enfants, on s'amuse bien, ce soir ? Oh, Kili, j'ai demandé à Bifur de sculpter une nouvelle selle pour ta figurine de poney. L'autre est fendue en deux, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Thorin se perdit dans un lourd silence. Kili semblait en pleine crise d'angoisse – il tordait ses petites mains dans tous les sens, et jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil furtifs vers la porte, comme si l'idée de fuir était la seul chose à laquelle il était encore capable de penser. Fili était plus calme, mais ses sourcils froncés montraient à quel point il se sentait perplexe face à la situation actuelle.

- Vous n'êtes pas très causants, ce soir. C'est étrange, car d'habitude, personne n'arrive à vous _contrôler_…

Fili avança de quelques pas, le visage farouche et les poings sur les hanches. Son oncle le regarda s'approcher sans prononcer un mot, son étrange sourire toujours étiré sur les lèvres.

- _Alors_ ?

- Alors quoi ? répondit simplement Thorin, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard assombri de son neveu.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il, maintenant ?

- On va devoir nettoyer les bottes de M'sieur Dwalin pendant cinquante ans ? demanda la petite voix de Kili, derrière son frère.

Le petit brun s'était approché silencieusement et observait son oncle avec anxiété, caché dans le dos de Fili. Thorin éclata d'un rire qui sonna étrangement faux aux oreilles du blond.

- Mais non, voyons. Quelle étrange idée ! Jamais je ne pourrais infliger une telle chose à mes neveux _adorés_. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous punirais-je… ? Vous êtes jeunes, tout le monde fait des bêtises, à votre âge.

Kili poussa un petit gémissement et se cacha un peu plus derrière son grand-frère. Fili, malgré son bagou légendaire, resta pantois, les bras ballants. Un peu plus loin, Dís secoua la tête et adressa un regard noir au roi déchu. Elle savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir… Et elle décida qu'elle ne prendrait pas part à ce jeu qu'elle jugeait plutôt malsain. Elle se leva sur un bâillement exagéré et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du plus petit.

- Thorin, il est tard, ils doivent se coucher. Balin va encore se plaindre qu'ils n'écoutent pas ses cours.

- Certainement, certainement. Bonne nuit, les enfants. _Dormez bien_.

Les deux frères traversèrent la pièce à reculons, sans quitter leur oncle des yeux. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Fili savait d'avance que la prochaine nuit allait être longue. Trèèèès longue.

**oOo**

**_Le titre vous semble étrange...? Patience, mon précieux, patience..._**


End file.
